


Diamonds are Forever

by blushingsamgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Angelic Grace, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Marriage Proposal, Post-Ezekiel | Gadreel, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Rings, Romantic Fluff, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6356932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingsamgirl/pseuds/blushingsamgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader comes to the realization that angel vessels do not age, Gadreel tries to comfort the reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diamonds are Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Flashback in italics. Prompted/Inspired by Young and Beautiful by Lana Del Ray. First time writing Gadreel and at 4 AM no less. Yikes! Feel free to indulge what comes out of my insomniac mind.

Your eyes slowly fluttered opened and you were instantly disoriented. Everything was fuzzy. It took you a while to faintly recognize the familiar beeping sounds of hospital equipment.

You don’t remember what happened.

One thing you knew for certain was that your condition was serious; a number of machines in your line of sight, your body felt weak and you could not speak because of the tube coming out of your mouth. Your gaze dragged around the room and landed on Gadreel who slumped in a chair with tired eyes.

Recognizing that you were awake he rushed to your side and stood above you with a hopeful, loving look in eyes.

You remembered seeing that look before.

* * *

_The sun was radiant that morning when you and Gadreel decided to go to the beach. You explained that’s where people often go in the summer and he was eager to go with you._

_He wanted to learn about everything human from you. You were patient with him and he returned the kindness. Somewhere along the way you fell in love with the gracious angel and he was pleased to learn that he harbored those same feelings for you._

_The two of you were walking along the boardwalk when you saw an old couple sitting on a bench holding hands as they looked at people passing by._

_One of these days you thought… but wait…that’s not true._

_Seeing that old couple made you recognize that couldn’t be your future and you began to feel insecure and silly for only living in the present these past couple months._

_Gadreel noticed the hardened expression on your face, “Y/N, what is wrong? You look unwell.”_

_Reluctantly you confessed, “Gad, it just dawned on me that my body will continue to age but your vessel will remain the same age.”_

_“Yes that is correct,” he replied matter of factly._

_“Well, that’s… I don’t know how I feel about that,” you sputtered, “If your body doesn’t age but mine does then…I’ll get old and wrinkled… it’s weird.”_

_“It’s not just your vessel I am attracted to Y/N.You are beautiful to me in many other aspects.”_

_“You’ll still love me when I’m no longer young and beautiful?” You smirked._

_Gadreel stopped in his tracks, looking serious at you, “Y/N, I will always love you. Your soul is beautiful and I cannot imagine a life without you. May I elaborate further?”_

_You nodded, taken aback by his proclamation._

_“I wish to spend my days with you on this Earth for as long as we shall live.”_

_You furrowed your brows, “You make that sound like you’re proposing to me”_

_“Propose what?”_

_“Marriage,” you quickly followed up with an explanation as you almost always do for him, “not always in the biblical sense, some humans have a union to be with each other legally.”_

_Gadreel, took a second before nodding, “Yes, that is what I propose.”_

_You began feeling nervous at his bluntness. Didn’t he realize what that meant?_

_“Uh… um, yeah. If you like it then you gotta put a ring on it.” You chuckled at your Beyonce reference, not taking him seriously._

_“A ring is required? I have much research to do on the matter of marriage.”_

_You smiled at him, patted his arm and shook your head as you kept walking along the boardwalk._

_Gadreel stopped at a jewelry kiosk and immediately pointed out the rings on display, “Is this the kind of rings humans propose with?”_

_“Well, typically they are diamond rings-”_

_Gadreel promptly grabbed your waist, pulling you close to him and placed two fingers on your forehead.You immediately felt dizzy and closed your eyes._

_You heard the sounds of traffic around you before you opened your eyes to see that he zapped you to the middle of a town square of sorts. The cobblestone streets were lined with tall, colourful buildings. As he took your hand and tugged you to walk with him, you looked up at tops of the buildings in the distance, they looked like historical cathedrals. Getting closer to the buildings you overheard some people talking in a foreign language and noticed some of the signs of the stores weren’t in English. Where were you?_

_When he looked at your confused face, Gadreel offered, “We are in the Diamond District in Belgium. I believe we will be able to locate a proper ring to satisfy your needs.”_

_“Gad I don’t need a diamond ring!” You exclaimed, shocked at his actions._

_He looked you quizzically, “I do not understand….you said-”_

_“I know what I said but”, you sputtered feeling overwhelmed,”can we go back please?”_

_“Very well, I understand,” He looked a little defeated but nodded, taking you in his arms and you two found yourselves back on the boardwalk in front of the kiosk you left._

_You clutched at his shirt, then took a step back looking up at him seeing him visibly upset with his jaw clenched._

_“Gadreel,” you murmured comprehending the look of rejection on his face. You took his hand pulling him towards the jewelry kiosk. With a small smile and shrug, you clarified, “I said ‘typically’ diamond rings, I’d like to think I’m not a typical human.”_

_His look softened as you searched on for the perfect rings for both of you._

_You were instantly drawn to a pair of[lovers knot rings.](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fs-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com%2F564x%2Fbf%2Fb2%2Fca%2Fbfb2cacdc09f087f17423036eacd666e.jpg&t=MWQ5MmZkNGQzOGE0MTliMTk1MmMyZTJiZTI0YjQ5N2U1NTZhZjE5MixxYVNJYTBCUQ%3D%3D)_

_You held them up to Gadreel and began to explain, “Gad, these are lovers knot rings. You see how the knot intertwines around the other? They’re flexible but inseparable… just like us. A promise to be together for as long as we both shall live. Human and Angel.”_

_Without a beat, Gadreel took you in his arms, holding you as if you were the most fragile creature that he needed to protect. You felt his grace gently stroke your cheek, tracing down to your lips making you shiver. He brought his finger to tip your chin up before leaning down to meet your lips with a firm but gentle kiss. His grace wrapped around you in a comforting, protective embrace as you responded by deepening the kiss. Slowly pulled back from the kiss, he gazed eagerly and lovingly into your eyes._

_“It is perfect.”_

* * *

Gadreel reached for your frail, aged hand. He took care of you all these years as you grew older. He made sure you were always comfortable, content, and loved.

That damn tube in your throat!

There was so much you wanted to say to him, but you couldn’t. You wanted to tell him that you always loved him, you wanted to thank him for everything in your life that was good… you wanted to ask him if he would be waiting for you in heaven… you had many things to tell him. If only you could say something.

It frustrated you to no end as tears welled up in your eyes. You wouldn’t have a chance to say any last words, you’d only be able to shed final tears and hoped he would be able to find meaning in them.

You heard Gadreel murmur to the nurses, he probably asked to make you feel as comfortable as possible. He was always attentive to your needs throughout the years and even now he was aware of the struggle you were going through.

He tenderly thumbed at the lovers knot ring on your hand. His giant warm hands on your wrinkled skin that was getting colder.

You began feeling his grace envelop you with warmth. You closed your eyes, blinking out the tears as you heard him speak.

"Y/N, do not cry, I am here for you. I will use my grace for as long as I can to make you comfortable. Thank you for teaching me, for giving me a chance and a purpose on this Earth. You are the most wonderful creature I have ever known. I know you will be treated right in heaven. Please have faith Y/N. You told me every day that you loved me and I assure you that I loved you even more.”

Hearing his word of comfort, you knew the end was near and you accepted your fate. You finally let go of your worries, instead feeling thankful that your life was special - a life well-lived with Gadreel.

You blinked before looking into Gadreel’s eyes as you saw something behind him - his wings…after all these years you imagined what they looked like. They were still broken but the tips still donned the softest dark gray feathers you’ve ever seen.

You stared back into his eyes which warmed.

The feeling of his grace slipped away. You felt no pain as everything brightened, the white light enveloping you, taking away your vision, seeing nothing, hearing nothing, feeling nothing. You were at peace.

* * *

Suddenly you found yourself seated on a bench. The same bench near the beach where you saw that old couple.

Glancing down you saw your hands were no longer wrinkled.

You pondered if this was your heaven. It must be.

Please let Gadreel be here, you wished.

You stood up and walked along the boardwalk, enjoying being able to move at a faster pace than you’ve been able to in decades. You reached the pier and saw the shadow of a tall figure stand near the end of it.

It had to be him, you began running towards the figure who turned around, it was Gadreel who beamed at you.

As his smile widened upon seeing you, behind him spread his strong plush wings adorned with feathers in soft shades of gray.

You stepped up to Gadreel who began to bend down on one knee.

He swiftly brought out a small box in front of you. He opened the small box to reveal an exquisite [diamond ring](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fsd2.gemvara.net%2Fimage-generator%2FGVA-LDY-201%2FLD%2F2%2FSS-D%2F450%2Fround-diamond-sterling-silver-ring.jpg&t=NDFlNWE1ZjRmYmUxZGZkNGQ3ODI3N2ZhNWJiOWQ4MDkxMDAzYzVjYSxxYVNJYTBCUQ%3D%3D) with small knots on either side of the gem.

“W-What’s this?”, your eyes became clouded.

“I have waited for this Y/N, I know you are not a _typical_ human but I’ve learned the saying that _diamonds are forever_. Please spend eternity with me here in your heaven”.

You nodded as a single tear fell down your cheek.

Gadreel slipped the ring on your finger and gazed at your face with a devotion that would never break.

”You’re my heaven, Gadreel”

“As you are mine, Y/N.”

Gadreel was still on bended knee when you stepped forward to caress his face and leaned into your first kiss of many heavenly kisses.


End file.
